


Your arms are my castle

by Charity Layne (JestaFairyOfPranks), JestaFairyOfPranks



Series: Random One-Shots [7]
Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: #givedescoleahug2020, ...it’s every time we touch, Azran Legacy Spoilers, Character Death, Dimitri is a good bean, M/M, Nightmares, No I’m not sorry about that, This ship makes me melt, Title based off of song lyrics, bet you can’t guess what song, des has a nightmare, des has ptsd, des needs a hug, desmitri, dimitri being a good person, dimitri wants what’s best for Des, i love these two, in a good way, poor des
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:14:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27929587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JestaFairyOfPranks/pseuds/Charity%20Layne, https://archiveofourown.org/users/JestaFairyOfPranks/pseuds/JestaFairyOfPranks
Summary: Descole has a terrible nightmare.Dimitri comforts him.
Relationships: Desmond Sycamore/Dimitri allen, Jean Descole/dimitri Allen
Series: Random One-Shots [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1963114
Kudos: 1





	Your arms are my castle

The command to fire.

The look of horror on the two lady’s faces.

Blood covered walls.

Red-spattered clothing.

Crying.

Loss.

_ Death. _

“No, Olivia,” Desmond clutched at his wife’s lifeless body, trying to find a reason to believe she was still alive. He found none. “No… you can’t… No…”

Desmond looked over at Violet.

She had been shot first.

She had died immediately.

There was nothing that Desmond could do.

“Olivia, Violet,” Desmond wept. “No… not again… I can’t lose a family again… Olivia… speak to me! Olivia!”

“Descole!”

Des opened his eyes. He was safe. He was in his bed, next to Dimitri. Dimitri, who had woken Descole up from his nightmare.

“What was it about, Descole?” Dimitri asked, hugging the masked man.

“Olivia… and Violet,” Des responded. “I… I saw them die again…”

“Don’t worry,” Dimitri said. “You’re right here, you’re safe.” Dimitri began rubbing Descole’s back, which soothed his nerves slightly.

“Please,” Des said in desperation, “promise me you won’t die. Not now that I’m finally happy again… Don’t leave me…. promise me you won’t leave me.”

“I promise,” Dimitri said. He hugged the man tighter. “I promise that I won’t leave you. I won’t die. I’ll be right here.”

“Thank you,” Des said. “I… I was alone for far too long. I never want to feel that crippling loneliness again.”

“Neither do I,” Dimitri said.

The two men sat in bed, hugging the pain away.

Descole felt better, knowing that Dimitri was there to protect him.

“I love you, Dim,” he said.

“I love you too, Des,” Dimitri responded.

They shared a tender kiss.

And then Descole fell asleep again. this time, his dreams were of him with Dimitri.

And those dreams were his favorite.


End file.
